One problem of conventional light-emitting diodes is uniform feed of an operating voltage. Conventionally the operating voltage for an organic layer stack is applied to edge areas of two connection layers. While electrical feed via a metallic connection layer is relatively non-critical due to the good conductivity of metal, a voltage applied to another type of connection layer, in particular a transparent layer, drops from the edge. The reason for this is that such layers exhibit low transverse conductivity compared with metallic layers and thus do not conduct the supply voltage as well as a metallic connection layer. Together with the operating voltage, in particular in the case of organic light-emitting diodes the luminance achievable drops from the edge in the direction of an inner region of a light-emitting surface.